


RHPS Eloise Crossover

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Eloise - Kay Thompson (ill. Hilary Knight), Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Nanny is given a letter from her nephew Brad and niece Danielle all the way in Denton who invites her to come along to a wedding celebration for his best friend Ralph Hapschatt and his girlfriend's best friend Betty Monroe. She, of course, has Eloise and Giselle come along with her and they end up having an unforgettable night in a Frankenstein Place with strange beings.





	1. Chapter 1

It was another plain, but nice day in New York, Nanny was looking after Eloise and Giselle, but had been sent a letter. After reading it she sat down, her hand on her heart in surprise but a big smile on her face. She had just received some unexpected, but delightful news AND it included the girls in it too. "Oh, my, my, my..." she smiled happily.

Giselle and Eloise sat together, having a tea party with Weenie and Skipperdee with them, the dog in his own chair while the turtle was on the table and was eating the raisins given to him.

"What is it, Nanny?" Giselle looked to the older woman.

"I've just had some wonderful news... My niece and nephew have just sent me a letter, they want us to come over and visit them, and to join them at the wedding of my nephew Brad's best friend... And they said you two can also come along." Nanny smiled to them, happily. She hadn't seen them and her sister for years.

"A wedding, really?" Eloise beamed in excitement.

"Oh, that sounds so lovely!" Giselle agreed with her younger sister. "When is it?"

"It's in a few days, so we'll have to contact your mother, and get packed up to go, go, go." Nanny said, of course they would lock up here so it would stay safe until they got back, and they needed to ask the girls' mother for permission to take them along.

"Nanny, you know I'm always packed for anything and everything." Eloise smiled.

"Oi... Packing..." Giselle sighed before giggling as she was used to packing up and going since she used to go to boarding school in London before moving into New York to be with her sister more since their mother was already always in Paris.

Nanny chuckled at the girls. "Just make sure you're both ready." she told them and then went to call the girls' mother to request permission to take them to Denton to visit her niece and nephew.

Eloise and Giselle went to pack up together.

"Maybe you should bring one doll." Giselle suggested since this wasn't going to be like a longer trip like to Hollywood, Paris, or Moscow.

"Hmm..." Eloise pondered between Saylor and Sabine as she loved them both so much.

Nanny spoke to the girls' mother and was happy when the woman agreed, and then went to tell the girls. "Your mother said yes, yes, yes." she smiled to them.

"Mother knows best." Giselle agreed as she gave in and helped Eloise pack both of her favorite dolls.

Eloise soon took the phone next to tell everyone that she was going away with Nanny and Giselle. Nanny was packing up the things she needed, smiling happily, excited to meet her family again. Giselle was looking for a decent dress to wear for the occasion and she took out her heart-shaped earrings and put in white pearl ones to fit with the wedding theme. Eloise picked out her baby pink dress with white dress shoes and light pink tights that matched her new bow that Christian Dior himself made just for her as Eloise's mother asked him to. Soon enough, they were ready to go and called someone up to help take them out of New York for a short visit.

Soon, they arrived at Denton and then after resting a day, it was the day of the wedding. Danielle, Nanny's niece, was standing with her aunt and the two girls as some pictures of the happy couple and their family were taken. Nanny looked rather nice and elegant in a light lavender dress, her hair covered by her protective hat. Eloise was so excited to be apart of this.

Giselle smiled politely and tried to settle down her little sister. After all, she was only six. Brad smiled to Danielle as this was a happy day for his old friend Ralph who was now the husband of the bride who was an old friend of the girl he was crazy about, Janet's.

"Remember, Brad, just tell her how you feel and you'll do fine." Danielle smiled to her brother, straightening his jacket. She didn't want Nanny to hear this as she wanted to surprise the woman.

Nanny was keeping a close watch on the girls.

"I hope she says yes." Brad smiled back as he had something hidden away for right now.

The photographer got all the close family together and snapped a picture of everyone. Eloise couldn't help but laugh along with some of the others as this was the happiest day for most, but no one of course was happier than Ralph and Betty. Janet was standing with the group in the picture as she was a bridesmaid.

"She will." Danielle nodded then looked at the group who's picture was being taken.

Nanny was smiling and dabbed her eyes, always one to cry at weddings too. Betty soon collected her bouquet and told the bridesmaids that it was time for her to toss her bouquet, she then turned around and threw it behind her for one of the lucky women to catch it.

"I absolutely love weddings," Eloise smiled up to Giselle and Nanny. "Giselle, when are you getting married?"

"Not for a while, Ellie." Giselle giggled.

Suddenly, Janet's voice could be heard above all the others. "I got it! I got it!" she exclaimed and laughed.

Danielle smirked at Brad as did Ralph. "Looks like it's your turn next, brother." she smiled to Brad.

"Who knows?" Brad smiled back shyly as he thought about popping the question to Janet as that seemed to be his sign.

Betty smiled fondly to Janet as she had 'won' the flowers and soon went to the car with Ralph for their honeymoon. Ralph gave Brad a supportive slap on the back and then went and drove off with his wife. The farmer guy looked blankly ahead. Eloise seemed to stare at the farmer couple in front of the church while the pastor went inside. The farmer woman glanced back at Eloise before staring blankly.

Everyone cheered for Ralph and Betty as the car drove off and Brad went to join Janet's side while waving to the happy couple. Janet smiled at Brad and held the bouquet close. Brad smiled back down to Janet as he felt empowered in his heart as he complimented her as she caught the bride's bouquet.

"Eloise it's rude, rude, rude to stare." Nanny told the girl quietly.

Danielle smirked to Eloise. "Don't the two remind you of the old farmer picture?" she whispered conspiringly.

"Yes, I saw it at a museum with my mean and boring tutor, Philip," Eloise replied before holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Eloise, I'm six!"

"Hello, Eloise; my name is Danielle, and I am best not to say my age." Danielle giggled and shook the girls' hand. She kept on glancing to the farmer woman, as there was something interesting about her.

"That's what Nanny says too." Eloise replied.

Giselle smiled as she decided to also meet Danielle.

Danielle smiled and then noticed Giselle. "Hello there, my name is Danielle." she greeted her, holding out her spare hand.

"Giselle." Giselle shook Danielle's hand back before chuckling as their names had rhymed in the end.

Eloise smiled and then looked as Brad walked with Janet through the cemetery before cupping her mouth at what he said next while telling Janet that he loved her.

Danielle smiled as she noticed Janet had agreed, and then looked at Nanny. "Hello, Aunty." she smiled to the woman.

"Hello, dear." Nanny smiled, hugging her. She may have been a little old-fashioned, but had accepted her niece's preference of partner with great tolerance.

Brad gave a sweet kiss to Janet as she had accepted his proposal. Giselle smiled as she looked so happy for Brad and Janet.

"Aunty?" Eloise repeated curiously.

"Yes, remember Brad and Danielle are my nephew and niece." Nanny reminded Eloise gently.

Danielle giggled a little to that.

"Oh..." Eloise replied as she then remembered, she must've been so excited about actually being invited to a wedding that she didn't think about that.

Giselle gently tugged on her gloves as she came back over to Danielle and Nanny. Danielle chuckled and patted the girl's hair softly. Nanny shook her head, but was smiling fondly.

Brad soon came over to Nanny and gave her a nice hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you could make it here with us."

Eloise smiled politely up to Brad as he seemed to be glowing.

Nanny hugged Brad back and smiled, softly. "Oh, you should've both found me sooner," she told the man. "Where are Farley and Steve?" she then wondered.

Danielle pulled Janet into a hug, knowing the woman would soon be her sister-in-law. Janet showed her the ring and then hugged her back, laughing happily.

"Steve's back home," Brad replied to his aunt. "Uh... Who's Farley?" he then asked as though he had never heard of that name before.

Nanny frowned slightly at that, but realized the trauma could've made Brad forget. "Oh, it doesn't matter, dear." she said softly to Brad.

"I'm really glad to see you though, Aunty." Brad replied to the older woman.

Nanny smiled softly.

Giselle smiled at the ring while Eloise smiled politely as she stood on her tiptoes.

Janet found the kids adorable and happily showed them the ring too, as they seemed to want to see it. "Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed happily.

Danielle chuckled quietly.

"Ooh~" Giselle beamed at the sight of the ring.

"It's très élégant." Eloise added.

"We're going to tell our best friend and science teacher about the engagement, would you all like to come along?" Janet wondered.

"I, of course, am automatically coming along." Danielle smiled.

"Oh, Nanny, could we celebrate with them?" Eloise beamed to her caretaker. "Could we, please? I'll behave! I promise, promise, promise!"

Giselle giggled to her little sister's excitement.

Nanny looked at Eloise and then to Brad. "It's up to you, dear." she told him.

Danielle batted her eyelashes playfully at their brother. "Oh, please let them come along~" she said with the puppy dog eyes too.

"Well... All right," Brad gave in before bending down to Eloise's height. "As long as you behave."

"I will, Brad, I promise." Eloise replied, she was so used to calling hotel staff by their first names that she thought it would be okay anywhere else.

"Ooh, Eloise, you shouldn't call a grown-up by their first name unless they say it's okay." Giselle warned her precocious little sister.

Nanny nodded, "I get to because I'm older than him and his aunty." she told the youngest girl.

"Well, she may call me Janet." Janet smiled, not even able to be angry at the fact she called an adult by a first name without permission.

"And please call me Danni." Danielle agreed.

"Oops, sorry..." Eloise smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay, sweetheart." Brad smiled back in comfort, almost like a father figure to the city child.

"Just don't call us 'Gissy and Ellie', that's our sister thing." Giselle giggled.

Nanny had to smile fondly though. Janet looked lovingly at Brad. One day, he would make an excellent father. Danielle nodded seriously, taking the girls seriously. She smiled at them though.

"We're staying a hotel," Giselle said. "How about we go back, change our clothes, and meet back so we can meet this old friend/teacher of yours?" she then suggested maturely.

Janet nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, we should all go and change into some more normal clothes." she smiled.

Danielle nodded, agreeing with Janet and Giselle.

"Yes, I'd 'rawther' wear my jumper." Eloise agreed.

"Meet back here in about half an hour then?" Brad suggested.

Nanny nodded. "Come on, girls." she smiled to her charges.

Janet went off with Danielle as the girl had stayed over at her house as even though they were siblings it was considered wrong for two unmarried people, a man and a woman, to live together. Giselle and Eloise waved as they went to get back to their temporary hotel to get dressed out of their Sunday best for the wedding and into their more comfortable and preferred clothes. Brad dropped Janet and Danielle off before he would go to where he was with his and Danielle's younger brother Steve. Nanny soon was into her own, more comfortable dress.

Janet dressed into her second best pink dress and white cardigan. Danielle dressed up slightly opposite, still conservative but her underclothes were a bit more mature, though her dress was a pale green instead of a girly pink, or powder blue. Giselle was in the bathroom as she changed into her best clothes next to her boarding school uniform and straightened out her hair before placing on the headband over her bouncy golden locks before clicking on her heart-shaped earrings.

Brad wore a dark blue sweater with graying khaki pants with brown shoes and wore his old jacket from high school. Janet then went to wait for Brad to pick her and Danielle up again. Danielle slipped on her shoes and fetched her favorite coat that had a hood on it in case it rained. Brad drove off to pick up the girls so they could visit Dr. Scott. Danielle let Janet in first and then followed in behind her. Giselle and Eloise could sit in the back with them, but Nanny would be able to sit in the front. Janet smiled at Brad softly.

"Lampshades make very good hats." Eloise smiled as she put on the lampshade from the lamp while standing on the couch as she looked out the window, waiting for Brad's car.

Giselle giggled in amusement of her little sister as she straightened out her neck tie.

Nanny took the lampshade and put it back on the lamp. "Not this time, Eloise, we'll get one for your own later though." she told the girl with a soft smile.

"Hmm..." Eloise pouted only slightly.

Brad soon stopped the car and honked the horn.

"They're here, Nanny." Giselle said as she looked out from the window.

Nanny ushered the girls out and helped them into the car. She then climbed into the front seat.

Danielle undid her seat-belt, pulled Eloise onto her lap and then redid the seat-belt. "There, I'm the strongest out of us four girls in the back." she said softly, but with a smile.

"No one likes a show-off~" Giselle teased Danielle.

Brad chuckled as he got ready once they came into the car as thunder quietly rumbled in the background.

"Oh, thank you, Danni." Eloise smiled back to Danielle.

Danielle smiled at Eloise and then playfully stuck her tongue out at Giselle, only playing, and made sure Eloise wouldn't end up at risk of flying through the windshield if they crashed. "You are very welcome, Eloise." she smiled.

Giselle giggled innocently as she stared out the window. Eloise smiled back to Danielle and looked all around as Brad drove them off as it was getting dark quickly and looked like a storm coming. Danielle held Eloise close for comfort as it started to storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle held Eloise close for comfort as it started to storm. Nanny put on the radio and turned it onto a Nixon channel. Janet started to eat some chocolate, offering some to the three others in the back with her. Brad declined to the chocolate with an apologetic smile. Motorcyclists here and there passed by the car. Eloise thanked Janet very much as she accepted some chocolate while Giselle helped herself to some as well.

"That's the third motorcyclist that's passed us so far." Janet told Brad.

Nanny was currently snoozing as car rides often made her tired. Danielle also politely declined the chocolate, but smiled thankfully.

"They sure take life into their own hands with the weather..." Giselle added as she looked interested in riding a motorcycle.

"Yes, life's pretty cheap to that type." Brad replied before he stopped and frowned as he seemed to drive them into a dead-end.

Eloise looked a little bored as she stared out the window to only see raindrops and being bored was not allowed. Danielle had an idea and then pulled out a Cat's Cradle string and started to teach Eloise how to do it. Janet nibbled on the rest of her chocolate bar then. Eloise then smiled as she joined in with Danielle since Giselle was more or less drifting off after Nanny.

"Must've taken a wrong turn at that fork in the road a few miles back." Brad frowned as he started to back up the car.

Janet sighed softly as she noticed they came up to a Dead End. Danielle smiled, and showed the youngest girl how to play Cat's Cradle. Eloise smiled until there was a bang which made her gasp as Brad backed up and bit his lip as he seemed to pop one of the tires.

Nanny jolted awake. "I'm awake!" she said loudly in shock.

Danielle gasped and then held Eloise closer, in a way that would protect the girl.

"What was that bang?!" Janet exclaimed.

Eloise quietly whimpered, she was a little girl after all and the noise had scared her.

Danielle held the girl close and stroked her hair. "It's okay, Baby Doll." she soothed the girl softly.

"We must have a blow-out," Brad frowned before slamming the steering wheel. "Dammit! I knew I should've gotten that spare tire fixed... You girls stay in here and keep warm and I'll go look for help." 

"But where?" Giselle looked around.

Nanny had her hand to her heart to calm the beating it was doing. Janet looked unsure, but ready to follow Brad.

"Didn't we pass a castle a few miles back?" Brad stopped to think. "Surely they have a telephone we can use."

"A castle?" Eloise piped up as she latched onto Danielle.

"I'm coming with you." Janet announced, grabbing a newspaper.

"Yes, yes, yes, I think we all should." Nanny said then. She pulled out her umbrella she always carried around in case of rain.

Danielle unzipped her coat wrapped it around Eloise too and zipped it up so they both would be warm and dry, and then got out of the car, carrying the girl. Eloise didn't mind Danielle carrying her as she felt a little scared and bothered by the storm. Brad soon gave in and walked with them as they came up to a gate which was marked 'ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!!'.

Giselle gave a curious look, but walked with them to go over what looked like a castle out of a horror movie. "Boss place." she commented about the castle.

Danielle planned on relieving the castle of the sign when they would return to the car. She held Eloise closely and safely. There was only room for Nanny and Giselle under the umbrella and they still got a little wet. Janet was using a newspaper to protect herself. Brad huddled close with Janet as they made their way and saw a light over at the Frankenstein place.

"Hey, there's a light," Giselle pointed out. "Maybe they're home!"

Janet sung about the light. Brad joined in with Janet. Danielle was actually entranced by the light, it making her feel so light and as if the rain no longer bothered her. Nanny looked glad to see a light, her feet now aching from the walking. Giselle smiled as they walked closer toward the castle to find the help they had come looking for. Eloise looked a little calmer once she saw the light as well.

Soon, they arrived on the porch and the girls huddled together, shivering. Nanny took down the umbrella now they were under shelter. Brad dried off his glasses and rang the doorbell once they came up to the front door.

"Don't be scared, Ellie." Giselle comforted her little sister.

Eloise looked way up at the castle. It was 'rawther' large.

Danielle smiled to Giselle and wrapped her arm around her too. "It'll be a-okay." she smiled to the two girls.

Nanny gave a gasp of shock as did Janet when the door was open.

"Hello." A man with platinum blonde hair stated as he opened the door to see who it was. He was secretly surprised that the whole group was there, including the children.

Eloise buried her face into Giselle's shirt.

"Hi, my name's Brad Majors!" Brad held out his hand, expecting it to be shook. "This is my fiancee, Janet Weiss, my sister, Danielle, and these girls, Eloise and Giselle, and this is my Aunt--"

"You're all wet." the man mentioned.

Danielle let Eloise go to her sister so she would be less scared.

"Yes... It's raining." Janet said softly.

"Call me Nanny, everyone does." Nanny told Riff Raff.

"I'm six." Eloise muffled.

Giselle looked around as a bolt of lightning illuminated the strange man's face which seemed to make her nervous.

"Oh..." the man drawled then looked worried of them bolting. "I think you all better... Come inside." he told them.

"Oh... You're too kind." Janet gave a trying to be polite smile.

Nanny smiled, glad they would have the chance to get inside and she could rest her feet a moment.

Danielle entered with no qualms. "Thank you," she smiled and then noticed a maid working on the banister and felt her heart flutter. "Hello." she smiled to her, a little shy suddenly.

Giselle looked surprised as she hadn't noticed the maid. Brad shook his jacket a little as they came inside.

The man glanced down at her but then led the way, after shutting and locking the door. "You've all arrived on a rather special night... The Master is having one of his Affairs." he stated.

Janet looked a bit scared of the decor.

Eloise looked all around as she scratched the back of her head slightly. "This looks like the Oak Room a little." she then said even though it was the only place in the Plaza she was never allowed to go to.

"It does a little." Nanny agreed with Eloise.

Danielle looked quite enamored with the maid.

"Oh, lucky him." Giselle commented.

"You're lucky," The maid spoke up in a thick accent before smirking to Danielle as she slid down the banister and tossed her feather duster to the blonde man. "He's lucky, I'm lucky, VE'RE ALL LUCKY!!!"

A clock started to ring and the man started to sing a little. Janet clung to Brad. Nanny chuckled, but kept the girls close. Danielle shrugged off her coat, hung it on the banister and then offered her hand to the maid to help her down. Her cheeks tinged pink though. The frizzy-haired woman seemed to smirk at Danielle as she felt interested in her in the same way before winking her emerald eye.

Brad felt very lost and confused along the way until they came into a ballroom to see other guests who were singing along to what they called The Time Warp. Giselle looked interested and soon rushed over to join in on the dance which made Eloise copy her as she broke out of Nanny's grasp. Danielle blushed but also went with them to join the dance. The man joined too, looking curiously at his sister, if she wanted too he would join her in playing a little with this human.

Nanny looked surprised. "Girls, Girls, Girls!" she gasped, but not too loud to disturb the others.

Janet looked wide-eyed and fainted a couple of times. Brad held Janet and tried to wake her up as he looked worried about her. Giselle took off her tie and tied it around her head like a headband and danced with Eloise as they joined in the Time Warp. The girl known as Magenta smirked toward Danielle's direction as they joined in on the fun. The man, Riff Raff, danced with them both.

Danielle felt rather comfortable there, and even started to blush as Riff Raff joined her and Magenta too. A girl with short cherry red hair danced with the kids, more on their wavelength. Nanny looked shocked at the whole scene. Janet woke up a little.

Brad found himself enjoying the song, though he couldn't join in as it looked too fast-paced for him. Janet slapped his arm too when he went to bob along to the song. Giselle looked to the girl with short hair as she sensed something somewhat familiar about her. Eloise smiled as she leaned on the jukebox as she looked up to the girl as well as she found her quite fun. 

The girl, who was called Columbia, danced with the girls and gave a playful wink to them both, though it was more kid friendly to Eloise. Danielle was lost to the music. Riff Raff smirked at this a little, it was quite amusing. Eloise giggled as she enjoyed this. Giselle smiled as this looked like a lot of fun and everyone soon backed up for Columbia to have a tap dance solo. 

Columbia tap danced until she fell. She frowned and blushed slightly but went and joined the room for the finale of the dance. Eloise came over to Columbia and held out her hand to help her back up to her feet. Giselle loved the tap dancing, even though it was short-lived. Columbia smiled at Eloise, gave her an almost sisterly kiss to the cheek and then dropped down when the song had finished with the others.

Riff looked to Magenta, a questioning look in his eyes. 'Do you like the human girl dancing with us?' he seemed to ask.

Danielle tried not to get in the way of them, though she was having fun and couldn't help, but feel drawn to the maid and the handyman.

'Yes, very much, but of course, no vun could replace you.' Magenta replied with an innocent smirk.

Riff nodded a little to that, that would be fine then. 'Just as no one could replace you.' he replied. He then pulled Danielle to dance between him and Magenta.

Danielle couldn't help, but give a small giggle. Magenta smirked as she danced with Danielle and her brother/lover. Eloise soon fell down with the others and giggled as that was a lot of fun. Giselle sat down beside her little sister while looking around.

"Brad... Say something." Janet hissed, looking at the whole group who had danced who were now resting on the floor.

"Say!" Brad spoke up sheepishly. "Any of you know how the Madison?"

The whole room looked and gazed to the humans still on the steps and then all stood back up. Brad and Janet seemed nervous, though Brad was more calm in comparison. Eloise looked up as an elevator seemed to be coming down with a cloaked figure with their back turned as they tapped their heels to the beat. Janet slightly pulled Brad backwards, then they stopped in front of the elevator and she turned to see who was in it. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I'm here, there's nothing to worry about." Brad smiled to Janet.

The figure soon showed their face as Giselle helped Eloise up to her feet as she saw a pale white face with a bushel of curly black hair. They then began to sing which sounded masculine, though he looked very feminine. Eloise tilted her head curiously toward this person. Was this a man or a lady? Riff Raff kept Danielle between him and Magenta, just to keep the girl away from Frank, not trusting him not to try and take her away from him and his beloved sister.

Columbia smiled happily. Janet fainted again. Nanny went to the two youngest and pulled them safely to the side.

"Nanny, is that a man or a lady?" Eloise asked.

Giselle tapped her foot to the beat and her eyes widened as Frank came before everyone and threw down his cloak to reveal trans-gendered clothing such as lingerie and fishnet stockings.

"A man." Nanny whispered, keeping Eloise and Giselle close.

Danielle looked surprised, but couldn't deny he looked attractive a bit. Columbia joined beside him, looking adoringly at Frank.

"Then why is he dressed like that?" Eloise asked.

Frank smiled back to Columbia before he collapsed onto his throne and crossed his legs. Brad exchange strange glances with Janet during Frank's little venture and announcing himself as a sweet transvestite.

"Shh..." Nanny told Eloise.

Columbia placed her hands adoringly on Frank's legs. Riff had to join beside Frank, to add to the 'picture'.

"But Nanny--" Eloise spoke up.

"Ellie, don't be rude." Giselle told her little sister.

Magenta smirked as she took Danielle behind her with the throne. Danielle blushed, but played along. Janet couldn't help but glance at Brad wondering what his reaction would be to his sister joining in. Nanny raised an eyebrow at this. Brad looked a little concerned about Danielle being involved, but at least she wasn't being hurt. Eloise still had so many questions, but she did her best to be quiet.

Frank smirked to everyone before inviting them up to the lab as he went up the elevator. Riff Raff tossed a stained rag over Janet's head and started to undress her. Janet slapped at his hands. "Brad! Brad, do something" she hissed to Brad. Columbia worked on Brad then to Giselle, only Eloise and Nanny were spared off this.

"Don't worry, Janet, we'll play along for now and pull our aces when the time is right." Brad told his fiancee.

Eloise covered her eyes as she didn't wish to see anyone in their underwear.

"Hello!" Giselle's eyes widened.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but don't worry; you'll get a lab coat soon." Columbia whispered to Giselle to soothe the girl's nerves.

Janet was wearing a bra and underskirt, as well as her underwear so luckily wasn't very exposed. Danielle blushed as she was undressed, but didn't cause any fuss. She was in something a bit more mature than Janet, but in the same colour, as it was common for untouched people to wear white. It was a bra and underwear plus a garter belt holding up white stockings. Giselle blushed as she folded her arms, wearing a frilly black bra and matching panties. Eloise covered her eyes as she didn't wish to look while she hid beside Nanny. Brad felt nervous about this and tried to get their stuff only for Magenta to shove them.

"Come along, the master doesn't like to be kept vaiting," Magenta told them. "SHIFT IT!"

Janet covered herself as they walked into the lift.

'Innocent to be wearing white... We'll soon change that.' Riff said mentally to Magenta about Danielle and poured a glass of champagne for Frank, taking a swig out of the bottle for himself. He then joined them in the lift and dropped the bottle.

'Yes, he'll just use her like a toy, only lust for him and never love.' Magenta agreed.

Danielle looked totally at ease other than her pink cheeks. Columbia told Nanny where to take Eloise, dropping them off on the floor where the bedrooms were. The youngest was too young to see this. Nanny thanked her and escorted Eloise to a room quickly. Frank smirked to Danielle, Janet, and Giselle, seeming more interested in them, though he seemed to be sexually active toward anyone with a pulse. Giselle chuckled sheepishly and nervously as she fiddled with her earring. Janet kept close to Brad. Danielle moved to slightly in front of Giselle, as she might not have been a child anymore she was still a little too young to be accosted.


	3. Chapter 3

Brad looked around nervously as the elevator took them up into the lab where Frank was waiting for them in a lab coat with gloves.

"Gissy..." Eloise pouted.

"I'll see you later soon," Giselle told her baby sister. "...I hope."

"Of course you will." Columbia told Giselle.

"It'll be alright, Eloise." Nanny assured her.

Riff stepped out and stood beside Frank, holding the glass of champagne. Danielle looked intrigued and gave a smile to the guests standing on the ramp. Eloise frowned as Nanny took her to a room.

Frank took the glass and gave a long look toward the women who served him. "Magenta... Columbia... Go assist Riff Raff... I will entertain, um..." he then chuckled as he held out his hand to be shook.

"I'm Brad Majors, this is my fiancee, Janet Vice." Brad introduced.

Giselle just hoped Nanny and Eloise would be fine on their own in this strange place. 

"Weiss." Janet hissed.

Riff Raff went to where he needed to go.

Columbia went too with Magenta.

"Danielle Majors." Danielle introduced herself and went to shake Frank's hand to be polite.

"Weiss." Brad corrected himself.

"And I'm Giselle." Giselle shook Frank's hand after Danielle.'

"Enchanté." Frank smirked to the girls. 

Giselle blushed and shuffled her feet. Janet giggled and blushed. Riff Raff handed Frank some lab coats for the guests. Danielle giggled herself, but it wasn't as sickly as Janet's one.

"What charming underclothes you all have, but here, put these on..." Frank held out lab coats to his guests. "They'll make you feel less vulnerable... It's not often we receive visitors here, let alone, offer them hospitality."

"My mother is always treated with the best hospitality." Giselle nodded.

"Hospitality?!" Brad repeated. "We only come to here to use your telephone, goddamn you, a reasonable request, which you've chosen to ignore!" 

Janet looked at Brad. "Oh, Brad, don't be ungrateful!" she gasped.

Danielle helped Giselle into hers and then put her own one on but left it open.

"Ungrateful?!" Brad snatched his glasses off with a glare to Frank and Janet. 

"How forceful you are, Brad..." Frank smirked innocently. "Such a perfect specimen of manhood. So... Dominant. You must be awfully proud of him, Janet."

Giselle wrapped herself in the coat as she felt so exposed to show her underpants, especially around her six-year-old sister. Janet giggled and smiled lovingly up at Brad.

"It's okay, sweetie." Danielle soothed Giselle. She looked at Frank curiously, and then glanced at Magenta and Riff Raff.

Giselle blushed toward Danielle.

"Do you have any tattoos, Brad?" Frank asked.

"Certainly not!" Brad replied.

"Well... How 'bout you?~" Frank then coyly asked the girls.

Janet giggled and waved her hand as if to try to get him to stop. Riff listened carefully for Danielle's answer.

Danielle would've hidden her reply if she had been paying attention. "Yes." she admitted though.

Frank smirked as he seemed like he wanted to see. Giselle looked curious about having a tattoo herself, but her boarding school wouldn't allow it as it would seem out of uniform and not lady-like. Janet looked shocked. Riff hid a smirk at that. Danielle then realized what she had said and blushed, glancing shyly at Brad hoping he wouldn't be too mad. Though she knew she wouldn't show it in public, though it wasn't anywhere rude.

"Maybe I could have a look later." Frank winked with a chuckle.

Giselle cupped her mouth. Janet looked up at Brad too to see his reaction. Danielle blushed fiercely at that statement. Riff frowned internally at that the Danielle human was Magenta's and his. Magenta had a deep and dark glare which could give anyone who was unfortunate enough to be caught in it to freeze in fear. Frank chuckled innocently as he sipped his drink and offered some. Giselle shook her head, Nanny would probably throw a fit. 

Janet gulped slightly and then looked ahead again. Silent angry Brad wasn't the best. Danielle couldn't say no and took a nervous sip, making sure from the opposite side of the glass to him, she needed something to help ease her mind after admitting that.

Riff glanced at his sister. 'We'll have to try and get her away from Frank.' he told her, after all he and Magenta deserved something untouched by Frank, though he smirked slightly as he saw Danielle take a sip, she wouldn't deny if they offered a drink of wine later then.

After a little while, and with Danielle soothing Giselle, a tall, blonde, tanned man had been created and was singing out the Sword of Damocles being over his head. If anyone was excited about this, it was Frank, and he had named the man Rocky and chased him around the lab while the audience seemed entertained. Brad looked shocked and amazed that Frank had created life while he held Janet in comfort and protection.

"What is happening right now...?" Giselle couldn't believe what her life had become tonight.

Janet looked intrigued a little, though made sure Brad didn't notice.

"Just don't think too hard over it, sweetheart, it'll be okay." Danielle soothed her softly. She put a gentle arm around the girl to soothe her.

Frank kept chasing after Rocky while he seemed to run from him.

"This is a crazy night..." Giselle rubbed her temples. "I'm just glad you're here even though we just met."

Rocky climbed into the tank he had come from again, trying to keep away from Frank. Danielle smiled softly and gave the girl a friendly kiss to the temple. Riff watched this and then sighed mentally as he would have to go up and praise Frank for the work HE had actually done.

"Well, really!" Frank scolded Rocky. "That's no way to behave on your first day out!"

Magenta followed after Riff Raff and Columbia. Giselle smiled softly back to Danielle. Rocky looked upset about that and rested his chin on the handles to the ladders. Columbia leaned against the opposite side of the tank. Riff Raff stood beside his sister. Danielle smiled and then paid attention to the group at the tank.

"But... Since you're such an exceptional beauty, I'm prepared to forgive you." Frank soon smiled as Rocky's pouty face was rather adorable in his eyes.

Giselle looked with Danielle as Brad held Janet.

Rocky seemed excited.

"He's a credit to your, 'My'," Riff said, the 'My' in his head, "genius Master." he drawled.

Danielle squeezed Giselle's shoulder softly.

"Yes." Frank agreed.

"A triumph of your vill!" Magenta added, though she didn't mean it.

"Yes!" Frank beamed.

Giselle looked up curiously toward Danielle, she seemed younger than seventeen right now.

"He's okay." Columbia told them.

Riff Raff almost looked offended at that though kept it calm. Danielle gave her a small soft smile to soothe her.

"Okay...?" Frank slowly turned to the short-haired girl before slamming the tank which made some flinch. "Okay?! I think we can do a little better than that..." he then took Rocky's hand and pulled him over toward his guests for their opinion. "Well, Brad and ladies, what do you think of him?"

"Uh..." Giselle chewed her lip nervously.

Riff looked at them to hear what they would say.

"He's a marvel of genius." Danielle said, a sincere but slightly generic answer. She had noticed Riff's face and figured he had actually done most of the work.

"Well, I don't like men with too many muscles." Janet said, not really saying what she thought.

Brad smiled down to Janet.

"I didn't make him... FOR YOU!" Frank glared at Janet before dragging Rocky off again. "He carries the Charles Atlas Seal of Approval!" 

Giselle felt even more nervous as she wrapped around the lab coat. Janet looked scared at Frank's shout, but smiled up at Brad.

After a song about teaching Rocky how to be a man, a loud alarm sounded and a motorcyclist came out of the freezer.

"EDDIE~!" Columbia squealed excitedly.

Danielle pulled Giselle safely aside, leaving her between herself and Brad and Janet. Giselle's eyes widened as she covered her mouth at the sight of Eddie. Brad wasn't sure what to make of Eddie, but he felt estranged. This night just kept getting stranger and stranger. At least Eloise and Nanny wouldn't be subjected to it. Columbia ran to the man excitedly. Danielle patted the girl's hand softly and then looked at the scene again. The one called Eddie smiled to Columbia and showed her a good time while entertaining the crowd.

Frank looked angry that the spotlight had been stolen from him. Giselle huddled toward Danielle for comfort. Columbia smiled happily. Rocky actually started to dance to the tune a little. Danielle held Giselle comfortingly. Janet even found the beat a little catchy. Rocky started to rattled at the bars. Columbia made out with Eddie but looked worried as she was sat on Eddie's bike. Danielle had a sense that something bad would happen and held Giselle in a way where she couldn't see and covered the girl's ears so she wouldn't hear anything. Giselle looked horrified once she saw Frank bring out an axe while Eddie had the time of his life.

Danielle moved Giselle so the girl's face was pressed into her shoulder, and made sure the girl's ears were covered in a way no sound would get through. Columbia started to scream. Janet looked terrified. Giselle looked rather sickly as she huddled against Danielle for protection and security. Frank soon chased Eddie into the freezer and began to chop at him, leaving behind a trail of blood in the ice. 

Magenta stood by the freezer as she knew Frank would have her do something to take care of the mess. Columbia continued to scream until Frank came back out. Danielle held Giselle gently and glared at Frank. She was disgusted by his easy destruction of human life. Riff came and stood beside his sister, though he did feel for the human girl that became Magenta's friend.

"One for the vaults..." Frank smirked innocently, he saw his gloves covered in the crimson liquid and soon held them out to Magenta.

Magenta slunk off the gloves and rolled them up as they were smothered in Eddie's dying blood.

"I don't wanna know." Giselle moaned.

Rocky rattled against the bars of the elevator. Columbia looked devastated and angry.

"Oh, baby!" Frank cried out and came toward Rocky before releasing him and folded his arms firmly at first. "Don't be upset... It was a mercy killing... He had a naive charm with no muscle."

Rocky flexed in front of Frank, trying to be threatening. Frank gasped at that in delight as he soon glorified Rocky's features as Riff and Magenta removed his lab coat and Riff helped his sister. Giselle looked toward Columbia and looked painfully sorry for the girl.

"Sweetie, why don't you stick with her a little while?" Danielle suggested softly to Giselle. She was keeping strong for the younger girl, but felt weak and disgusted inside.

Columbia was clenching her fists tightly. Janet clung to Brad.

"Will you be all right?" Giselle asked as she agreed to that.

"Yes." Danielle assured her softly.

Columbia was very tense, so sad and angry at Frank too. Frank waltzed over toward Rocky as he was ready to have some fun with him.

Giselle came toward Columbia. "Hey, there..." she smiled softly. "You look like you could really use a friend."

Columbia looked at Giselle and then instantly clung to the girl, crying into her shoulder a moment.

After another song, and Janet being embarrassing, they were all shown to separate rooms, though Columbia kept Giselle closer as she could really use a human friend who would be more sympathetic. Nanny was asleep in the room she was sharing with Eloise. Danielle had put on her soft green robe and then wandered about the hall aimlessly, trying to sort through the horrid thoughts she had from watching Eddie's murder. Giselle was surprised at that, but she gently patted Columbia on the back and offered the best tranquil advice she could give that she learned from her mother. 

Eloise soon woke up and her excitement and curiosity got the better of her, she then snuck one of her dolls in the bed and dashed out of her room as she decided to explore this place even though Nanny told her not to meddle. Columbia had shoved Brad and Janet into separate rooms and then took Giselle to her room so they could comfort each other. Danielle didn't seem to notice Eloise, as she was walking absentmindedly. Giselle sat next on Columbia's bed and glanced at the magazine collection. Magenta soon came right in front of Danielle with a smirk. Eloise 'skittered' down the hallways while exploring, this was much more different than the Plaza indeed, she didn't know where to start looking.

Danielle accidentally bumped into her but gripped onto the woman so neither of them would fall. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she gasped with a deep blush.

"Oh, that's okay..." Magenta replied. "You didn't mean it~"

Danielle nervously licked her dry lips to moisten them again. "Th-That's right." she agreed softly and went to take a step away, very aware of how close they currently were.

"You seem so alone... Let me accompany you..." Magenta flirted.

Danielle blushed. "I-If you'd like..." she stuttered from slight nerves, but kind of hoping the woman did want to join her, though she didn't know if the woman would accept her due to her sexual preferences.

"Come vith me..." Magenta took Danielle's hand and took her along somewhere else.

Riff Raff was watching Rocky and decided to chase the man away so he could have some time with Magenta and Danielle. Magenta led Danielle toward where Riff Raff was so they could have some fun all together.

Columbia looked at Giselle. "Do you want your nails done?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, I'd love that." Giselle smiled.

Eloise was looking for her big sister as she explored the corridors.

Columbia heard the skipping and then curiously looked out. "What are you doing awake?" she wondered.

"I'm just looking." Eloise replied.

"Ellie... You're supposed to be in bed..." Giselle told her little sister and looked to Columbia. "I should've known this would happen."

Eloise strode toward Columbia. "I'm Eloise, I'm six."

"I'm Columbia... I guess you can come in." The red-haired girl told her, and let her into the room.

Eloise smiled as she decided to join them. "Nanny's asleep."

"Yes, like you should be..." Giselle sighed to her little sister's constant energy and curiousness. 

Columbia looked at the youngest girl a long moment and then had an idea. "How about some cocoa?" she suggested.

"Oh, with marshmallows, thank you very much." Eloise beamed.

Giselle smiled to Eloise. Columbia nodded, and went to fetch them all some, needing the chocolate herself. She added a slight extra ingredient into Eloise's just to help the young girl sleep.

Eloise smiled as she sat in between Columbia and Giselle, then looked up to her big sister. "Your face is red, it looks like Mr. Salamone when I ran down the hallway in my underpants."

Giselle chuckled sheepishly.

"It's just the right temperature to drink." Columbia assured Eloise. She had put in a very child-friendly ingredient that would put the youngest girl to sleep so they could return her to her room, and then carry on with the nail painting.

Eloise gently blew her cup and then sipped the cocoa. Columbia sipped her own, as hers and Giselle's were normal. She kept an eye on Eloise.

Eloise soon took a break to yawn after she drank some of hers. "This cocoa is like... The one that Zhenk gave us in Moscow..." 

Giselle popped her lips as she loved how sweet the taste was.

Columbia was ready to catch the girl and the cup when she would fall asleep.

"Moscow is Russian..." Eloise slowly said as she began to drift off as her eyes felt heavy. "Our grandmother had sent in a Rolls by rail so we could be..." she then yawned before she began to curl up. "Comfortable..."

Giselle soon held Eloise in her lap as she fell asleep.

Columbia nodded softly. "She won't wake until the morning hopefully... Sorry, I just couldn't let the little one be up late," she told Giselle softly. "Let's drop her back off to her bed and then we can continue the nail painting plan." she added. She was speaking softly as she was still very sad, but she felt a little better with Giselle around.

"That would be best," Giselle chuckled quietly. "Room Service is gonna want that cocoa recipe."

Eloise nuzzled against Giselle as she fell asleep while being carried in her arms. Columbia held the doors open for Giselle and then took the older girl back to her room and started to paint her nails. She bit her lip softly as she did, trying not to cry though. Eloise lay down as she drifted off to sleep as Giselle put the Do Not Disturb sign around her little sister's neck before she went to join Columbia.

Columbia glanced at Giselle. "You're lucky you had such a great friend." she told her softly.

"Oh, um, thank you." Giselle replied softly back.

Columbia did her nails, her hand soft against Giselle's. "How old are you, may I ask?" she asked quietly.

"I'm seventeen now." Giselle replied.

Columbia nodded. She took her other hand to paint that one too. "Do you... Have a preferred gender?" she asked her softly.

"Um... What do you mean?" Giselle asked as she felt bewildered by that question.

"Do you like boys or girls, or don't you know yet?" Columbia asked her, finding out about her new friend should cheer her up.

"Oh!" Giselle now understood. "Well... Um... I do mostly like boys, but lately, I've been curious of what it would be like to kiss a girl... I'm not sure, but I have thought about it... No one else knows about it, especially not my mother..." she then sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could tell her, but since she's always in Paris or Europe doing Lord knows what, I often don't have much time to tell her."

Columbia looked at her and smiled softly though a little sadly. "Would you be against trying it?" she wondered softly. She wouldn't let it progress more than a kiss, but sometimes it could be quite a comfort.

"I wouldn't..." Giselle bit her lip. "I've often wanted to try with my friend, Ronda though... I've known her since my sister was in nursery school..." she then looked nervously into Columbia's green eyes.

Columbia gave her another tiny smile. "I'm up for being the one you try it with." she told her softly.

Giselle blushed suddenly. "O-Oh, are you sure?" she smiled sheepishly. "I wouldn't want to impose."

Columbia looked at her. "It might help me too." she told her softly.

Giselle rubbed her arm shyly as she looked into Columbia's eyes and scooted closer toward her.

Columbia shifted closer too. "You can lead, sweetie, we'll go at your pace." she said softly, resting her hand softly against the girl's cheek, but her arms still loose enough for Giselle to move.

Giselle swallowed hard a little nervously, but soon mustered all of her courage and leaned in to kiss Columbia on the lips. Columbia kissed her back, in a careful way not to scare the girl, but leading a little into a proper kiss. She rested her other hand on the other cheek, cradling the girl's face as they kissed. Giselle blushed, she seemed to enjoy the kiss a whole lot more than she expected.

Columbia pulled away when they would both need air, and backed up just a little. "How was that?" she asked her softly.

"That was... Amazing..." Giselle admitted as she seemed to like the kiss. "Um... If you don't mind me asking... A-Are you a lesbian?"

"Oh, no... I like both men and women..." Columbia smiled to her, feeling a bit brighter now. That kiss did help.

"Oh..." Giselle said then. "That explains... Uh, never mind..." she then said, deciding that mentioning Eddie right now would be too soon since she last saw the man followed by her screams of terror.

Columbia patted her cheeks gently and then let them drop. "If you need or want any more practice; I'll be happy to help." she smiled.

"Um, thanks..." Giselle replied as she didn't exactly catch the girl's name. "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Columbia." Columbia smiled to her.

"Columbia..." Giselle repeated with a smile back. "Sounds so exotic."

"Aww, you're sweet." Columbia smiled.

"I try." Giselle smiled back, blushing from hers.

Columbia smiled softly. Giselle looked at the polish on her nails as she loved where it was going so far. Columbia felt almost fully cheered, able to forget her sadness at the moment. Giselle smiled as she felt a great bond with Columbia. She didn't mind shopping with Nanny and Eloise, but it was nice to be with someone closer to her own age.


	4. Chapter 4

Riff Raff had to then tell Frank, about Rocky 'escaping', a satisfied smirk on his face though. Danielle had gone with Magenta to wash up and was currently drying Magenta's hair in Magenta and Riff Raff's room.

"Coming!" Frank called back as he was busy. 

Magenta hugged her knees as Danielle took care of her.

"Almost done." Danielle assured Magenta with a soft smile. She had the glow of someone satisfied and loved. She even knew of the sibling's plans and had promised not to tell anyone about it.

"You are Heaven Sent." Magenta smirked in approval of Danielle's help.

Danielle blushed but smiled happily. "Well, it's the least I can do." she said softly and then started on the last bit of wetness to Magenta's hair.

Magenta smiled back to Danielle as her hair was being dried. Danielle felt a bit sad though as they would have to leave her on Earth and she did wish there was a way she could definitely remember them.

"Vould you like to vatch something?" Magenta offered.

"Sure." Danielle smiled, and put down the hairdryer after turning it off for now. She herself had had to borrow a nightwear outfit from Magenta as hers had been a bit torn.

Magenta clicked on the screen so they could watch something.

Danielle had a small idea. "Would you like me to paint your toenails?" she asked her softly.

"No vun else has done that but Columbia... Okay, let's see vhat you're made of." Magenta allowed.

Danielle picked up a nail polish, obviously Magenta's favorite color, sat in front of where Magenta was sitting, facing the TV though and then started to paint the woman's toenails. Danielle looked shocked, and so didn't notice her hair towel come undone, luckily protecting Magenta from the worse of her wet hair but still showing her hair was wet. Magenta seemed entranced and interested in where this was going.

"How about a pedicure?" Columbia asked her.

"Oh, I love those." Giselle nodded excitedly.

Columbia smiled and then made sure Giselle's nails would all match. Giselle smiled as this turned out to be a great night for her. Columbia slipped into her pajamas quickly too, putting on a Mickey Mouse ear hat, just before she would do Giselle's nails.

"Nice hat." Giselle giggled. 

"My favorite Disney hat," Columbia told her. "Shall I put the TV on while I do your nails?" she asked then.

"Sure, okay." Giselle smiled back.

Columbia put the TV on and then it ended up on a camera view of the lab. Giselle looked a little curious as Janet seemed to stumble into the lab and was dressing Rocky's wounds as she almost looked like she was falling in love with him. 

"Tell us about it, Janet~" Columbia smirked.

Giselle watched as Janet began to tease and have fun with Rocky. What about Brad? Columbia watched, kind of intrigued. Giselle cupped her mouth in shock. Columbia was a bit intrigued. Giselle looked to Columbia as she felt speechless by the affair. 

Columbia looked at Giselle. "Do you want to watch?" she asked softly.

"Better than nothing..." Giselle shrugged.

Columbia smiled and went back to doing Giselle's pedicure. Giselle smiled back to Columbia as she looked all around. Columbia kept on glancing at the TV screen. Giselle bobbed her head slightly as Janet sang to Rocky. Columbia giggled a little to that. Giselle giggled back as she found Columbia's laugh adorably contagious. Columbia smiled.

Danielle looked surprised. "She's cheating on my brother!" she gasped.

"Hm..." Magenta hummed to this as she brushed down Danielle's hair for right now.

Danielle hummed a little, enjoying her hair done. She shrugged slightly and then continued to paint Magenta's toenails. Magenta giggled at some of the toes being painted as she was ticklish in some parts. Danielle couldn't help, but smile at that too. She finished one foot and then started on the other.

"Careful now." Magenta playfully teased.

Danielle giggled. "Or what, you only have my hair hostage." she retorted playfully.

"Don't tempt me." Magenta playfully growled.

Danielle blushed and stopped a second to tilt her head back to look up at Magenta. "What if I want to?" she giggled mischievously.

"I'll touch-a, touch-a, you~" Magenta smirked.

Danielle blushed deeply but giggled again. "Let me at least finish your toes first." she winked.

"Very well." Magenta nodded.

Danielle smiled and finished painting Magenta's toes. 

Columbia was surprised though after a little while as Dr. Scott came wheeling around the bed and then crashing through into the lab.

"Who was that?" Giselle blinked.

Columbia shrugged.

Janet was in the tank, hidden, with Rocky. Riff moved away from Frank, knowing Dr. Scott would crash into the magnet. Frank folded his arms as he waited for Dr. Scott.

"GREAT SCOTT!" Brad cried out.

Riff Raff stayed beside the controls, but in a safe spot. Janet bit her lip, trying to be quiet. Rocky cuddled against Janet as he enjoyed her company a lot better than Frank's. Frank smirked as he rested his foot against Dr. Scott's wheelchair. Riff Raff watched with slight disgust.

"Frank N. Furter." Dr Scott glared up at Frank.

"Dr. Scott!" Brad held out his hand to his favorite teacher back from high school.

"Brad, vhat are you doing here?" Dr Scott asked, shaking his hand. "Is Danielle vith you?" he asked then too.

"Yes, though I think she might be asleep..." Brad replied.

"Don't play games, Dr. Scott," Frank smirked as he came between them. "You know perfectly well what Brad Majors is doing here... It was part of your plan, was it not? That he and his females should check the layout for you. Well, unfortunately for you, all the plans are to be changed. I hope you're adaptable, Dr. Scott; I know Brad is."

Brad hid a small flinch.

"I assure you, I have no idea why Brad is here... I am here about Eddie." Dr Scott said.

"Eddie, I've seen him, he--" Brad spoke up.

"Eddie?" Frank looked at the older man. "What do you know of Eddie, Dr. Scott?"

"I happen to know a great deal about him... You see, he is my nephew." Dr. Scott announced.

Riff Raff looked surprised slightly. Frank gasped as he released Dr. Scott from the machine, he then heard a small yelp from the tank and came to see what it was.

"Dr. Scott..." Brad replied softly. 

Magenta was soon coming with a gong to let Frank know that dinner was ready, but decided to scare him this time since it amused her and Riff. Dr. Scott looked over to the tank then. Janet let out a gasp when the magnet was turned off. Danielle was making her way up a different way, as they had to keep their actions secret from Frank. She had to see Frank's reaction to the gong though and so was coming up in the elevator. Rocky soon stood with Janet once they were exposed.

Brad couldn't believe he saw Janet with another man like this. Magenta looked a little annoyed for a minute as she waited in silence. Riff Raff hid a smirk as he knew Magenta would soon ring the gong and scare Frank. After a whole lot of calling of each other's names, Janet was looking worriedly to Dr. Scott and Brad. Dr. Scott was shocked at Janet. Danielle was standing in the elevator, quietly opening the grill to the exit/entrance of it.

"Rocky, listen to me... I made you.. And I can break you just as easily!" Frank glared toward 'his' creation.

Magenta soon banged the gong which startled everyone who didn't know about it. "MASTAH, DINNER IS PREPARED!"

Frank only rolled his eyes, he flinched, but didn't jolt or scream. "Excellent."

Janet was holding the sheet tightly to her front so nothing was revealed. Riff Raff gave a small smirk, but also a bit of a frown as Frank didn't react too much. Danielle stiffled a giggle, about to step out of the elevator.

"Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional." Frank glared at Rocky and Janet before storming off.

Magenta looked disappointed that Frank's fear wasn't what she expected. 

Danielle didn't get out in time but hadn't been noticed by Frank yet. "Going down?" she asked suddenly, to scare him a little to please the two she had fallen for.

Riff smirked to this. Frank gasped slightly and slowly shut his eyes. Magenta quietly giggled. Riff smirked visibly to this. Danielle gave a small smile to Frank, she didn't care if he told her off for it she had amused Riff and Magenta and that was worth it. Frank rolled his eyes as he then went to get ready for dinner himself. Magenta smiled down to Riff and Danielle. Danielle gave a small wave to Riff and Magenta as she went back down to get to the dining room. Dr. Scott got Brad to wheel him away. Riff came and joined his sister to help her sort out the food.

Giselle briefly checked on Eloise and Nanny and smiled as they were still asleep before she shut the door and walked with Columbia to the dining room as she was told it was time for dinner. Columbia made sure Giselle was sat next to her.

"Still asleep," Giselle said to Columbia. "What was in that cocoa?"

"Oh, just some chamomile... In chocolate, it can bring a great sleep." Columbia smiled.

"Ooh..." Giselle nodded to that.

Columbia nodded and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank wore a sparkling leotard as he sat at the head of the table like he always did. Magenta walked with Riff to serve out the dinner for everybody. Brad took Dr. Scott's wheelchair and helped him up toward the table. Janet sat next to Brad, and looked down, a bit ashamed. Dr. Scott was sat furthest away from Frank. Danielle smiled slightly to Riff Raff and Magenta as they entered. Riff Raff served everyone their drinks and then lifted the meat to in front of Frank ready for it to be cut. Frank took the cutter that Magenta handed him and soon began to slice the meat to serve everyone.

"Ve came here to discuss Eddie--" Dr. Scott started.

"Eddie!" Columbia gasped.

Danielle flinched a bit about Eddie.

Frank showed the cutting knife with a sharp glare warning her to be quiet before he took out his fork and knife. "That's a rather tender subject," he replied as he ate with gusto. "Another slice, anyone?"

Brad suddenly looked uncomfortable as he thought about what he was probably eating.

"I think I'm a vegetarian." Giselle said shakily.

"Excuse me..." Columbia whispered and then exited and screamed as she left the room.

Dr. Scott seemed shocked. He put down his fork. Danielle raised an eyebrow and looked at her fork. It was good though, and something told her she should continue. Janet put her fork down. Giselle frowned as she felt worried and concerned for poor Columbia. She decided to go and check up on her and give her comfort. Magenta smacked her lips as she ate some of the meat while standing next to Frank and her brother.

Columbia clung to Giselle when the girl caught up to her.

"Oh, you poor dear..." Giselle comforted Columbia.

"Everybody shoved him, I very nearly loved him." Columbia told Giselle softly.

Dr. Scott started to speak about Eddie and the fact he had sent him a letter. Danielle nibbled at the meat, too hungry to deny it. Brad and Janet came to his sides to check out the letter. Frank smirked as he seemed to be hiding something from everybody. Danielle looked at Frank and looked confused at his smirk. Janet winced as they all imagined the scream Eddie would do. Brad and Janet might not had known Eddie well, but they felt bad for their old friend. 

Soon, Dr. Scott had finished explaining and they all sat back down. Danielle felt something off about Frank's reaction. Frank soon grabbed the tablecloth and yanked it off to show Eddie's corpse just to shock and disgust everybody. Danielle stood up quickly with wide eyes. Janet ran screaming into Rocky's embrace, in her fear. She did have a bit of braveness and reached out to get Danielle away from the wretched scientist that was Frank N. Furter. Dr. Scott pushed himself away from the table with his hands to his cheeks in horror. Riff looked annoyed by Frank.

"Oh, Rocky!" Frank snapped at the blonde man before grabbing him away from Janet. "How... CAN YOU?!"

Magenta couldn't help but randomly laugh. Janet gasped in surprise and backed away from Frank. Danielle caught Frank's arm before he could slap Janet, her eyes narrowing. Riff couldn't help but laugh a bit too. Frank glanced back at Danielle. Brad soon wheeled Dr. Scott back before any of them could get hurt.

Danielle glared at him, giving him the most trouble right now. "Don't you touch her." she told him.

Janet looked shocked that Danielle had stopped Frank from hitting her.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Frank smirked.

Danielle stamped on his foot. Frank yelled out and caught his foot at first. Janet was now safe distance for Frank not be able to do anything. Danielle stood there, though she glanced to her family and old science teacher. Frank soon decided to chase Danielle in an attempt to torment her. 

Danielle ran, at least this way it wasn't Janet, who really could barely defend herself. She couldn't help but give a shocked scream as she was chased. He hadn't been able to conquest her after all as she had been safely away with Magenta and Riff Raff though it wasn't known by the others. Janet went with Brad and Dr. Scott.

Riff Raff finally stopped laughing and glared at his sister, though it was only through worry for the human girl they both liked. "SHUT UP!" he warned her, as the sooner she stopped laughing the sooner they could get their own plan underway.

Magenta wiped her eye once she settled down. Riff Raff took Magenta through a shortcut so they would arrive after Frank and the others did. Frank smirked as he teased and chased after Danielle. 

Danielle ran and looked surprised as at one point she was cornered against the banister. "Not for you!" she gasped and then pushed him and ran off. She would never kick a man in the special area. Frank groaned and held himself in defense. Brad took Dr. Scott up to the elevator as he seemed to know where they were going as he was very angry that his sister was being chased.

Columbia clung to Giselle in her room where the two now were.

"It's okay, I'm here." Giselle comforted.

Columbia looked at her softly.

"It'll be okay, Columbia, it'll be okay..." Giselle soothed.

Columbia held her tightly but not too tight. Giselle cooed to Columbia as she soon hummed a lullaby she used to sing to Eloise when she was in nursery school. Columbia soon ended up merely sniffling as her eyes dripped with tears, but no longer sobbing.

"You poor thing..." Giselle sighed. "I wish there was something I could do."

Columbia looked up at her and gently kissed her forehead. "You're sweet." she said softly.

"I try." Giselle flushed in the face from Columbia's kiss.

Columbia heard the scream then and looked surprised. She soon looked at Giselle. "Shall we go see?" she asked quietly.

Giselle nodded and took Columbia's hand to see what was going on.

Soon, the four humans that were involved in the chase ended up caught on the Medusa platform. Danielle looked shocked. She was still glad she was the one in Frank's ire still though.

"My feet... I can't move my feet!" Janet gasped.

"My vheels... My Gott, I can't move my vheels." Dr Scott gasped.

"It's as if we're glued to the spot!" Brad snapped as he couldn't move himself either.

"You are," Frank mocked. "So quake with fear, you tiny fools!" 

Danielle glared at Frank and went to swipe at him. Janet gasped and put her hand to her forehead.

"It's something you'll get used to~" Frank taunted as he walked by them. "A mental mind fuck can be nice~"

Giselle came with Riff, Magenta, and Columbia into the room. Rocky watched from the ramp. Columbia stood up there too with Giselle, looking surprised. Danielle actually yelped slightly though as he pinched her butt as he passed.

"You won't find humans such an easy target as you imagine... I suppose it is some kind of Audio vibratory molecular transport device?" Dr. Scott asked.

Magenta slowly moved with Riff Raff down the ramp. Giselle looked painfully surprised as well.

"You mean!" Brad gasped as he clutched Dr. Scott's shoulder. 

"Yes, Brad, it's something ve ourselves have been working on for quite some time, but it seems our friend here has found a means of perfecting it..." Dr. Scott said. "He can probably send matter through space and who knows? Perhaps even time itself." he added.

Janet looked surprised, but kept silent in her fear.

"You mean he's going to send us to another planet?" Danielle asked, surprised.

Riff Raff glared at Frank as the man couldn't see them yet. If he touched Danielle even in the slightest of sexual ways he would seal his doom.

"Planet, Schmanet, Dammit!" Frank hoisted himself off the tank and bumped against Danielle's back side as he continued to mess with her.

Magenta soon glowered and lowly growled as Frank was teasing Danielle like the way he was. Danielle yelped and fell forwards slightly but managed to straighten up. She slapped at Frank's hands though. Riff glared, that was it the man would soon have to die. Just a little longer until they could do their plan. Frank soon saw the siblings and nodded toward them to let Magenta throw the switch which would freeze everyone into solid statues and also remove their clothing. The humans on the platforms were all frozen, followed by Giselle, then Columbia and then Rocky. Riff Raff made his face purposely calm as he stood behind Magenta, and stroked her arm lightly.

"It's not easy having a good time..." Frank sighed. "Even smiling makes my face ache... And my children turn on me! Rocky's behaving just the same as Eddie..." he then smirked to the Vitus siblings. "Do you think I made a mistake splitting the brain between the two of them?"

"AUGH! I GROW VEARY OF THIS VORLD!" Magenta snarled as she stormed over with her brother/lover, not caring if she woke up Eloise and/or Nanny. "VHEN SHALL VE RETURN TO TRANSYLVANIA, HUH?!"

Nanny woke up with a jolt of surprise. Eloise turned over in her sleep, but didn't wake up just yet. 

Riff Raff stood supportively behind his sister, his face purposely calm though. He was angry about Frank doing all this to Danielle, but luckily, it wouldn't affect the baby he and Magenta had planned for Danielle to surrogate, and be a part of.

Frank flinched, but did his best to hide his fear. "Magenta, I am grateful of you and your brother, Riff Raff, you have both served me well... No loyalty such as yours shall go unrewarded," he then grinned down to her. "Name it and it shall be yours."

"I ask for nothing!" Magenta snarled through her teeth at him. "...Master."

Riff Raff stroked her arm with a finger.

"Then you shall receive it in abundance!" Frank soon stormed off to the elevator to get himself ready for a special affair tonight. "Come! We are ready for the floorshow." he then shut the elevator and went down with it.

Magenta slowly watched him go down as she took Riff's hand as they slithered around the lab together.

Riff Raff glared at the elevator once it was down, and then walked her over towards Danielle's statue. "We'll teach Frank a lesson he will never forget." he told Magenta and then started off the movement for the Transylvanian sign.

"Yes... He must pay, tonight... It's now or never." Magenta agreed as she joined him while looking to poor Danielle who had been 'taken for granite'.

Riff Raff let his fingers stroke Danielle's stone cheek and then walked off to set up the plan he had with Magenta.


	6. Chapter 6

A little while later, Giselle and Columbia statues were in the audience and Danielle was on the stage with Brad, Janet and Rocky. The humans were all dressed up with make-up and wearing corsets, stockings, high heels and boas. Magenta walked into her and Riff's room. Frank was preparing the statues, he stuck his tongue out at Janet's while patting the make-up on Brad's and wrapped the feather boa around Rocky's with a tender smile before flipping a switch to bring the statues come to life. Columbia and Giselle were undone first, but could only watch. Giselle blinked and looked around as she sat next to Columbia. Columbia managed to take Giselle's hand in comfort though.

"It was great when it all began~ I was this castle's biggest fan~ But it was over when Frank completed his plan, to make a tall blonde muscle man~ Now the only thing that gives me hope, is the way I'll find to cope, Rose Tints my World keeps me safe from My trouble and pain~" Danielle sung, her gaze distant as she danced around the stage.

Rocky came next. "I am just seven hours old, truly beautiful to behold, and someone should've been told, my libido hasn't been controlled~ Now the only thing I've come to trust, is an orgasmic rush of lust, Rose tints my world keeps me safe from My trouble and pain~" he sung.

"It's beyond me~" Brad sang as he was next. "Heeeelp me, Mommy! I'll be good, you'll see... Take this dream away~" he then spun around before hitting the floor and moving his leg sexily. "What's this? Let's see... I feel sexy... What's come over me?~" he then stood up before shaking slightly. "Whoo! Here it comes again~"

"Oooh~ I feel released, bad times deceased, my confidence has increased~ Reality is heeereee~ The game has been disbanded,My mind has been expanded~ It's a gas that Frankie's landed, His lust is so sincere~" Janet sung and ended with a sexy looking pout and kiss.

Danielle was stood beside Rocky. Giselle gently squeezed Columbia's hand. Frank was in his best make-up which some might call excessive and had feathers in his hair as he wore glittering lingerie to match the others as he sang softly while coming down the steps before jumping into his pool. Danielle, Janet and Rocky all then turned and joined Frank in the pool. Frank smiled as they joined him and soon, they all seemed to be making out with each other and seemed to enjoy it.

Brad seemed to be the most excited, though it might be an after effect from the spell he was under. Under the almost exact same spell as Brad, though she didn't make out with him, Danielle had no troubles kissing and making out with the others. She even made out a little with Frank. Frank gasped as he enjoyed the kiss from Janet and Danielle.

Columbia glanced to Giselle. "Are you alright?" she asked her quietly so Frank couldn't hear.

"I'm not sure how I feel..." Giselle replied in the same tone.

Rocky ended with a kiss to Brad. Janet and Danielle came out of the pool, standing beside Frank on either side. Columbia blinked. Dr. Scott looked shocked. Giselle looked around and she could've sworn she saw Dr. Scott backstage with his own fishnet stockings and heels. Rocky then lifted Frank up on his shoulder for Frank's lead in the Rock version of the song. Janet and Danielle came out of the pool, standing beside Frank on either side.

Giselle gasped as Frank startled her by suddenly singing loudly as he looked excited, though she had to admit, he looked kind of cute without his make-up on as the pool water had washed it off. Brad joined the others with Frank as they got out of the pool and were more active than they were in the previous two songs. Even Dr. Scott joined in even managing to kick his legs and everything.

After a little of the song, Janet let out a scream as she noticed Riff Raff. Danielle actually smiled, though dazed, as she looked at Riff Raff and Magenta. Rocky looked surprised too. Columbia blinked as she looked too. Magenta firmly put her hands on her hips as she stood beside Riff Raff as they were both angry and outraged with Frank as his mission had become a failure and his lifestyle was too extreme and they should return to Transylvania. Brad looked a little overwhelmed and worried before he glanced at Frank who smiled nervously.

"Wait!" Frank tried to stop the siblings with a sheepish grin. "I can explain..."

Giselle cupped her mouth as her eyes grew wider. Riff Raff raised his eyebrow. However he would give Frank a chance to explain. Janet moved and clung to Brad. Dr. Scott moved too. Danielle smiled to the two in the doorway. She wasn't scared of them. Frank had Danielle and Rocky get switches and lights for him as he was going to make Riff Raff and Magenta feel sorry for him. Brad stayed close to Janet as he never forgot his strong and protective nature toward her.

Giselle rubbed her head. Tonight was just insane, maybe she should have her mother send a psychologist to the hotel like with Eloise's tutor. Danielle went to get the switches for Frank, then went to join the others, but closer to the middle as she watched Riff Raff and Magenta. She might be a bit under Frank's spell, but her feelings for them were stronger. Rocky got the light to put the spotlight on Frank. Columbia squeezed Giselle's hand.

"I'm going home~" Frank sang as he soon came down the aisle and imagined audience members praising him, but it was just Giselle and Columbia.

Giselle was so glad she had Columbia there. Magenta yawned as she rolled her eyes at Frank's over-the-topness. Columbia looked worried for Frank. Janet looked at Frank and realized his mind might no longer be all there. Rocky sighed softly and looked worried. Danielle quietly giggled at Magenta's yawn. Riff's lips twitched into a smirk at that.

"I don't think he's well." Giselle said to Columbia.

Brad felt lost and confused, though Frank seemed to be a bit loony.

"How sentimental..." Magenta broke Frank from his thoughts.

Janet looked a bit sad for him though.

"And also presumptuous of you, when I spoke of going home, I referred merely to Magenta and myself... You were to remain here... In spirit." Riff smirked to Frank.

Dr. Scott slowly reached out to pull Danielle back out of the way, but of course couldn't quite reach. 

"Is that a laser?" Giselle whispered once she saw the weapon Riff Raff had.

Magenta smirked along with her brother while Frank was instantly scared. Columbia nodded. Danielle looked, her face sadder at the fact she would be left behind.

Riff took a step towards Frank. "Say goodbye to all this, and hello, to Oblivion." he drawled, pointing his laser at Frank.

Rocky let out a startled shout only to fall down, stunned, when he was shot by the laser.

"No!" Frank cried out as this was the end for him.

Brad held Janet close and looked to his sister. "Danielle!"

Danielle looked over at Brad with a few blinks. "What? I'm not scared." she smiled softly.

Riff got ready to shoot Frank. Columbia held Giselle close to her, making sure she wouldn't see any death. Frank tried to climb up the curtain to escape from Riff Raff shooting him to kill him.

"You should come here to safety." Brad told her. 

Giselle buried her face against Columbia as she hated where this was going. Riff aimed for Frank and then shot the man, a bit sad but more than feeling it was justified. Rocky sat up and saw Frank drop, pulling the curtain with him. He stood up with a roar of rage and sadness. Columbia looked shocked. Danielle stepped away from Frank, in slight shock. Frank kept trying to save himself as it would be no use. Magenta's eyes were sharp with hatred toward Frank. Giselle shuddered as she tried not to look.

Columbia kept her close and covered her ears for her.

As Frank had hit the ground, Rocky rushed over onto the stage, and in his distracted state he had pushed Danielle aside, but too hard. Danielle gave a small gasp as she ended up falling off stage. Her arms ended up outwards as she tried to keep her balance, but ended up on the ground. However with the pedestals in front of the stage were there, a sharp crack was heard as her head hit one before she slumped completely to the ground, her eyes wide, but unseeing. Janet let out a quiet sob. Riff glanced and then started to shoot at Rocky. Giselle winced, but she didn't dare to look.

"DANNI!" Brad cried out while holding Janet in his arms.

Rocky lifted Frank onto his back and tried to climb up to where Riff couldn't get them. Columbia rocked Giselle softly, her eyes wide. Janet buried her face in Brad's chest. Riff soon shot Rocky in a way that made them fall into the pool and thus killing Rocky. He then just stood, his gaze firm on the distance, but a tear running down his cheek as he faced away from the humans.

"Oh, you killed them!" Brad moaned.

"But I thought you liked them..." Magenta said to Riff. "They liked you..."

"Me? THEY NEVER LIKED ME!" Riff Raff yelled, though not angry at his sister.

"I think you did right." Dr Scott announced, though he was sad about Danielle he knew it wasn't actually Riff Raff and Magenta who had killed her.

Magenta looked over with her brother as Brad and Janet stood behind Dr. Scott's wheelchair after nodding back to Columbia.

"Is it over?" Giselle begged.

"Don't look yet, sweetheart." Columbia said softly. She looked shocked, but gave a small nod to Magenta as she led Giselle to meet Nanny and Eloise who were actually waiting outside.

Giselle soon looked as she was being moved by Columbia.

Riff blinked once and then slowly turned to face the three remaining humans. "Dr. Scott, I'm sorry about your nephew... And sorry about your sister, Brad," he drawled. "However, the castle is set to beam up to our homeworld, so I suggest you all leave now." he also added, pointing the ray at them, but not planning on using it.

Brad then went with Janet and Dr. Scott to get out of the castle, he looked a little nerve-wrecked about leaving Danielle, but maybe it was for the best. Magenta came behind Riff as they were now going back home. Janet helped move Dr. Scott out of the castle. Brad moved with Janet, this was surely going to be a night to remember.

Riff looked at Magenta. "And you, most beautiful sister~" he smirked. "Soon, we'll be at home on the moondrenched shores." he told her.

"Ah... Sveet Transsexual..." Magenta gushed as she was excited to come home at last. "Land of the night... Vith that... Step to the right!" she then began to do the Time Warp again with a laugh.

Riff joined in and then went with her to fly to Transylvania. 

The three humans who had been later to leave all lay on the ground, covered in soot from the smoke of the ship's thrusters.

"Oh, boy..." Giselle muttered as she stuck close by Nanny while Eloise was still asleep.

Nanny waited with Columbia, Giselle, and Eloise by the car. Soon enough, though Janet came by with Dr. Scott and Brad back to the car, though they looked worse for wear.

"Aunty, I'm sorry about this night..." Brad said to Nanny.

"Where is Danielle?" Nanny asked softly, not needing Brad's apology as to her it was just a little strange but not bad.

Columbia made sure she sat next to Giselle so she could wrap an arm around the girl, still holding the sleeping Eloise. Janet sniffled quietly as she sat in the back. Dr. Scott had called for a taxi, as he knew they wouldn't all be able to fit in, plus he was going to go to the hospital as he felt strange.

"I-I'm afraid she's with them now..." Brad replied before pointing up to the flying castle.

Giselle nuzzled up against Columbia in comfort.

Nanny looked worriedly. "Oh, my, we must, must, must find some way to get her back!" she gasped.

Columbia kissed the side of Giselle's head softly, holding her gently. Janet looked out of the window, lost in thought.

"I'm not sure if we can..." Brad frowned. 

Giselle nuzzled up against Columbia as this was a long night for everyone.

"Brad, let's just go home." Janet told him, wanting to be as far away from the site as possible.

Nanny looked worried, but buckled herself safely up in the car.

"Yes, Janet." Brad replied.

Eloise quietly snuffled. Columbia rested her head against Giselle's and looked down to Eloise. She shifted the girl so she would be more comfortable. Janet then looked out of the window. Eloise cracked a small smile and nuzzled closer. Giselle sighed to her little sister and gently stroked her golden locks.

Columbia looked slightly unsure then. "What will happen to me?" she asked quietly.

Janet ignored her, trying to make sense of the things that just happened.

"Um, well, do you live near here?" Giselle asked Columbia.

"No, I've been living in the castle for a while now." Columbia said quietly.

"Oh..." Giselle pouted. "Um... Well... Have you ever stayed at the Plaza Hotel?" she then suggested. "It's one of the best hotels in all of New York."

"I've never left here." Columbia told her softly.

"Hmm..." Giselle pondered on what to do for her new friend.

"Well, she can stay with us for a few days and then we'll find out something for her." Nanny told Giselle.

"Yes, yes, yes." Giselle agreed as she didn't wish to abandon Columbia.

Nanny gave a small smile. Columbia looked surprised. She hadn't expected that.

"We insist," Giselle told Columbia. "I am not letting you stay on the streets. You are my mostly companion."

Columbia blushed slightly, but smiled. Giselle smiled back. Things were going to start changing for everyone. Columbia felt happier now that she wouldn't be alone. Giselle smiled back to Columbia.

"My beloved sister, do you think you could carry Danielle to the lab?" Riff Raff asked his sister/lover, he had to make sure they flew off correct and then the autopilot could be put on while he worked on fixing Danielle.

"Of course, my dear brother." Magenta nodded as she scooped up Danielle in her arms. Poor girl, poor little, adorably beautiful human girl.

"We'll bring her back to life, and we can be around to raise the child with her." Riff Raff told Magenta as they went to do what they needed to.

Magenta nodded. "Of course... Do you think the baby vill be alien or human?" she then pondered as she had many thoughts and questions about having a child.

"Possibly part of each." Riff Raff said as he then entered the lab with her.

Magenta carried Danielle as they were on the way into the lab.

Riff then went over to start up the machine. "Just in the tank, my beloved sister." he requested.

Magenta nodded and carefully laid Danielle's corpse into the tank and made sure she would be comfortable once she would be reborn.

Riff Raff decided to let Magenta add the color chemicals, after filling the tank with a special fluid to make sure the chemicals would work. "Remember, rainbow." he smiled to her. After all, this way Magenta would be the first person Danielle would see when she awoke.

Magenta nodded as she applied in the chemicals in the correct order of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. When the reaction had finished Danielle awoke and looked up to Magenta, looking dazed and confused.

"Hello, sveet princess." Magenta greeted Danielle.

Danielle slowly stood up and gently touched Magenta's face as if to make sure she was real. Magenta smiled back down to Danielle and held out her gloved hand to help her out of the tank. Once she was out of the tank, Danielle pulled Magenta into a passionate kiss. Magenta's left leg seemed to pop in the air from the kiss as she helped Danielle out. 

Danielle then pulled back and hugged her. "What happened?" she asked softly, the last thing she clearly remembered was Rocky rushing by and pushing her.

"You vere seriously hurt... So bad... You vere killed," Magenta replied, brutally honest. "But Riff and I brought you back."

"Well... All I can say is thank you... But I could show it better." Danielle told them quietly, a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh?" Magenta smirked. 

Danielle nodded and then moved her hands to pull Magenta even closer. Riff Raff came over.

"She vants to thank us~" Magenta smirked to Riff Raff.

"Then I think we should take her somewhere she can." Riff Raff smirked, wrapping his arms around them both.

"Come vith us." Magenta smirked to Danielle.

Riff Raff pulled them to get Danielle's 'thanks'. Danielle went with them. Magenta giggled in excitement.


End file.
